


Transitioned

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Community: kink_bingo, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled at Greg, forwards and down, manhandling him gently and keeping him face to face as, okay, Will sat down. Funny, more or less, and he was talking to the guy with the tattoo equipment in a way that seemed almost belligerent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitioned

He'd been waiting.

The tattoo itself was inevitable; indelible proof that he belonged to his buyer, every inch of him, head to toe and all the things in between. Still made him nervous, and that wasn't altogether unexpected. Greg was pretty sure that they were accustomed to dealing with that kind of thing all the time, just... He, personally, as Greg Sanders, wasn't used to it at all. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he was going to do, but it was going to happen. He was going to end up marked forever by a possibly crazy guy who'd bought him.

When had his life ended up as a page out of some kind of fucking tabloid journal? Oh, that was right. When he saved a tourist and got the shit beaten out of him. Seriously, offered the opportunity, he would re-think that decision given what he knew now, because his new owner was going to come and watch him be marked. He was going to watch, and probably do anything he wanted, but it felt like an unexpected boundary being breeched.

It felt like he should be seriously freaking out on a truly epic scale and maybe even having kind of a flailing nervous breakdown. The lights had been so bright that he couldn't see anything when they had tossed him up to auction him off; just hear, numbers that seemed frankly ridiculous, and then he was pulled off-stage and into some kind of waiting area, and now here he was.

Waiting.

Yeah. Nervous breakdown looked kind of good right now, maybe.

"The florescent lights really don't do anyone up there any favors, but if they tried bar lighting, they'd have a lot of unhappy customers. Still, you do look even better in person." It was a quiet, mellow statement, not at all what Greg expected. He had kind of expected maybe an old guy with, he had no idea. Yellow fingernails. Sharp teeth. Maybe a lady into something more painful than he cared to consider, not this guy. He wasn't anything all that impressive; good looking, scruffy around the edges, jacket kind of wrinkled. Unassuming, maybe, and that was...

Well. Okay, it was still maybe nervous breakdown time but maybe not as much as it had been five minutes ago. "Um."

"I'm Will Graham. You'll be coming home with me." He held his hand out to Greg as he got closer, watching. There was something a little sharp around his eyes, a little tired. Something that said dangerous and harmless all at once, like they were balanced in him, like it could go either way.

Interesting.

Blinking, Greg reached out and took the hind, biting his lip before he spoke. "Hi." 

"I know this is.... probably very strange right now," he went on, his handshake firm but not crushing, not too firm. "So, let's get to know each other a little."

"Now?" Now seemed like a good time. Anything seemed better than going and letting someone put a tattoo on him. "Now seems great."

Will looked at the line, the line that Greg assumed was for marking, and nodded as he looked back to Greg. "Thought as much."

It wasn't much of a relief. The thing was actually kind of inevitable and he licked his lips and nodded. "I'm guessing you've probably seen some kind of file or dossier or..." Or something. Yeah, that was sort of stupid. He licked his lips. "So, yeah. I'm Greg. Clearly."

"Clearly," Will agreed, halfway to smiling as he edged in just a little closer. Like it made their conversation in line any more private and just theirs because he was leaning in. "You're a CSI, relatively new to the field. But you kept up on your DNA certs."

Interesting. At least the guy had paid some kind of attention, he guessed. "Yeah, well. Never hurts to have all your ducks in a row. I like... liked to think of myself as kind of indispensable. Except for the part where clearly I'm not."

"It's a decision I'm sure they already regret." But it couldn't be undone, and the guy standing there with keen blue eyes didn't seem to mind it in the least. "I'm with the FBI."

Greg wasn't entirely sure how that was supposed to change anything. "So... you're looking for a cheap tech instead of an expensive fuck?" Yeah. It was kind of blunt. Maybe it was even really incredibly fucking blunt, but what else was he supposed to say?

The man blinked, then looked down at the floor for a moment. "I'm looking for an expensive fuck, apparently, who I don't have to explain crime scenes to from scratch."

Christ. That was a great way to stick his foot right in his mouth "God. I'm... I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I'd be concerned if you were feigning interest in this whole arrangement. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive. You are." He wasn't looking at Greg like he was meat on a hook, but he was looking at him like he was possibly a really nice bowl of ice cream. If he'd met the guy in a bar, he probably would have been willing to have sex with him without ever once flinching. This was just...

Well. It was different.

"So. Um." The line moved forwards and Greg felt a little like a small furry animal caught in oncoming headlights.

"So, this is awkward. I know that. And my telling you that I don't plan on abusing you probably isn't a comfort. I mostly want to keep you well."

Yeah. Still kind of creepy, and Greg looked down and away, ignoring the shuffling people around and in front of them. He was paying so much attention to his feet, in fact, that when someone moved in behind him and he felt the sharp prick of a needle, he yelped, turning so fast that he nearly toppled over. "What the...!"

Will reached a hand out to steady him. "That was unnecessary," he told the attendant firmly. Not that Greg was sure if it was a put on or what, but from his tone, he was willing to guess it was drugs. Fuck.

Fuck, because that was... that was really dangerous, that was his _neck_ for fuck's sake, and the world kind of... made a funny motion around him for a second. "Jesus.

"Sorry, sir. Standard procedure, and you didn't tick the box that said no...."

"I didn't see that there was a box." Yeah, bullshit. Greg wobbled on his feet for a moment while the world righted itself again, at least briefly,and Will stepped in to steady him, sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"What's that... that stuff?" Other than sincerely wobbly making stuff. Bizarre wobbly making stuff.

"It, it'll all be in the documentation." The guy sounded nervous now, and Greg could hear him moving away, a little too quickly.

"Get back here." It was a snap, angry, but Will was too busy holding Greg upright to lunge after the guy and Greg was maybe mostly good with that.

Wow.

That...

That was totally not that bad. That was... wow, that was better than it should be. "What the hell was in that?" he managed. "That's... they should hand that out before they start sellin' people off."

"Then how would I know what your personality was like? Dammit, here, hold still..."

Hold still sounded good, but that was mostly because it meant leaning up against Will. He was pretty solid in a that-feels-good kind of way that made Greg bite his lip and hum. Nice. "Okay."

"I suppose this will make getting you tattooed easier." Will had a good steady voice, firm and easy in a lot of ways. It made him feel better, or maybe just seemed strong enough to support him and his current... issues.

Really big whopping issues, in fact, and Greg looked up at him, mouth curving in something like a smile. "That'd be... that's good. Really. Good."

"This is why so many purchases end up with butterflies tattooed to their asses." Will gave a deep sigh.

"I don't like butterflies," Greg blurted. "Well. Not, no. No, I like butterflies but not... not on me. Not on my skin. I mean..."

"You're going to end up with my name and some symbol. Classier than the old bar codes or mobile phone codes."

Bar codes. Bar codes sounded kind of cool, or maybe... "UPC codes. Man, that'd be kind of..." He laughed. This felt good, felt really nice, and somehow they had gotten to the head of the line when he wasn't looking.

"The question is, what symbol?" What symbol. What did he want stamped on his ass forever?

Wow. He got an option? Greg thought about it, as much as he could manage in his situation. "Not RNA. 's too..." He waved one hand. Nifty. "Not as pretty. Cooler, but DNA is... Like." Yes. Oh yes, and he turned, a little wobbly, and leaned up to steal a kiss.

"DNA helix, then? That's easy of you," Will murmured against his mouth. Just a brush of a kiss, a hint.

"'m kind of easy." Or he used to be, and then he hadn't been, but hey. He wanted more of this stuff just for the ensuing freakout. Put it off long enough and he would be so very good. Good enough to try and deepen the kiss, and then Will pulled away just enough, and huh. His turn.

"All right. Let's just..." He pulled at Greg, forwards and down, manhandling him gently and keeping him face to face as, okay, Will sat down. Funny, more or less, and he was talking to the guy with the tattoo equipment in a way that seemed almost belligerent.

Greg wasn't paying particular attention, at least not until they both seemed to settle on some sort of agreement and suddenly he was getting kind of naked, which... okay. Okay, he could deal with that, stripped down to his skin, because he wasn't the only one. There were other people naked or semi-nude all around him, and when Will tugged him into his lap, Greg went easily, straddling his thighs and licking his lips. "Hi."

"Hi. Are you comfortable?" Fingers pressed against the small of his back, stroking idly.

"Yeah. Yes." Yes, because those were sturdy thighs and that mouth seemed soft and damp and Greg couldn't keep from leaning down to kiss him again, whimpering at the first brush of their lips.

Will exhaled in a huff, biting at Greg's bottom lip. "DNA and my name. That's a... that's great."

"Uh-huh." Yes, and there was buzzing and noise, and a hand touched his left hip so that he let out a startled puff of breath, but then Will was kissing him again, and Greg couldn't keep himself from moaning, low and hot. Fuck. Fuck, that was... oh, he was hard, and the first prick of his skin made his breathing pick up, his eyes go wide as he looked at Will, shivering.

"All right?" He was staring at Greg's eyes, fingers against the small of his back still firm, pressing, holding him still.

"Yeah." Yeah, although there was something niggling at the back of his mind, something he should probably be uptight about, maybe. Maybe, but just at the moment, kissing Will again, trying to rub up against him, was more important.

It was slow and heated, and he could feel the hand trying to hold him still, the pricking pressure and faint stinging against his skin as he finally felt a hand slide between them to grasp his dick. "Here, hold still..."

Hold still, as if that could be possible, as if it were anything at all like possible. He couldn't stop the sound he gave, half-protest, half he didn't know what. He was shivering, shuddering, and that touch was so, so good. So fucking fantastic, and he wanted more of it, but he settled for the kisses, the touch of slick, warm mouth against his own.

God.

God. It was pain and too much, too too much, warm kisses good and slow when he felt Will suck at the bottom of his lip in smooth counterpoint to the lazy stroking of his cock. This. This hadn't been on the list, honestly, hadn't been at all something he'd expected. He had been stupidly scared, and right at the moment, all of that was.. yeah. Conveniently nothing to worry about right now. It was better to stay just where he was, and the steady hum of conversation and the machine firmly inking his skin.

Will wasn't saying a thing, didn't need to, and Greg was pretty sure he couldn't carry on a conversation. Mouth on mouth was better, because his ass muscles were on fire. His _ass_ was on fire, and he could feel the person behind him blot and wipe.

Pain had never been much a part of his sexual repertoire; it wasn't that he hadn't thought about it, about the possibilities of it, it was just that he hadn't ever been involved with anybody who had been inclined to play with that kind of thing. Greg had a feeling that life was about to change, in a kite-high kind of way. Giggling against those kisses seemed highly inappropriate but then again... It was possible all of this was highly inappropriate and he didn't exactly give three fucks.

"God, that's gorgeous to see," Will murmured, breaking the kisses for a moment, looking over his shoulder. Greg felt his cock get another stroke, and he panted for breath, a shiver rippling down his spine. Fuck. Fuck, he was going, that was, he was going to... any time now, he was just, he was so....

"Hold still when you come," Will urged, pressing harder against the small of his back, mouthing kisses against his neck.

Being told what to do. Yeah, that was, that was definitely a turn-on, and he whimpered, opened his mouth, moaned. There was one more stroke of his cock, one more perfect touch, and it was so desperately difficult to hold still but there was something delicious about being told what to do, something even better about obeying. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get to obey a bit more. The buzzing and pricks of pain against his ass continued, slow and steady as Will stroked at his skin. "Thank you."

Thanks for him? Greg lifted his head, sleepy, looking at Will. His eyes were quite a lot heavier than they had been before, and he shifted slightly, seeking out that soft mouth again.

"Mmmhm, yes, I like the look of that on you." It didn't make sense, but maybe it would later. Maybe lots of things would, and Greg sighed when their lips parted, and laid his head down on one broad shoulder.


End file.
